Latina Dancer
by Passionate Romantic1989
Summary: Isabella Swan likes to dance. Rosalie immediately takes an interest to her while trying to keep her and her family's secret. Rosalie isn't the only one with a secret though. Rosalie/Isabella Vampire/Human Femslash, OOC, AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**I'm a latina dancer and I couldn't get this out of my head. So, this is what you get. In this, Isabella is very beautiful, drop dead gorgeous. I didn't want her to be weak and shy. I like her confident and knows what she wants.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

_Isabella's POV:_

After I was done moving my things in, I went downstairs to see Charlie. I found him changing a light bulb in one of the bathrooms. "Hey. Need any help with that?" I asked.

He looked down at me and smiled, "No thanks Bella. I got this." We turned it one more time and it was in. He climbed down the ladder and folded it. "I haven't seen you in a long time. Mind if we talk?"

I smiled, "I'd love that."

* * *

><p>We sat on the couch and talked for hours, catching up. I started asking him what he knew about Forks High. He told me it was fairly small and hardly problematic.<p>

Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose. I knew that sign, even though we haven't seen each other in a while. He wanted to have a serious talk. "Listen, Isabella. Your mother brought it to my attention that you don't really go out, not exactly a very social butterfly." I fought the smirk. My mom thought I didn't go out when in actuality, I did. I waited to see where he was going with this.

"I think it would be good if…you tried out for the dancing team at Forks High." He said, waiting for my reply.

"Why?" I asked.

He shrugged, "Well, I know how much you love to dance and I think it would be good for you. Plus, that's pretty much all you do."

I smiled, "Aren't I limited to the type of dance if I do this, though?" I asked

"You like to dance differently, though, if I remember correctly." He said.

I nodded, "Yes. One of my favorites is Latin dancing."

"I'm not sure if they will have that but will you consider trying out?" He asked, hopeful.

I smiled, "I will."

* * *

><p>I woke up to the sound of my alarm blaring in my ears. I roughly hit the off button, upset that it got my heart racing. I got ready and chose my white off-the-shoulder top and white pants. I put in my hoop earring, did my hair and applied my makeup.<p>

I looked at myself in the mirror and was impressed at what I saw. I was happy with the results. I usually didn't take so, so much time one my appearance but thought that I would from now on.

I went downstairs to greet Charlie but found an older man and a young guy who I assumed was his son who was a little younger than me. They were talking but stopped when they saw me. They blankly stared at me with their mouths hanging open. I saw their eyes roam over my body.

"Hello." I said, "I'm Isabella." I said walking toward them. I outstretched my hand to shake but the young guy took it and flipped it to place a kiss on the back of my hand.

"Isabella. It's me, Jacob." He said with a smile.

I looked at him a little confused. I quickly tried to wrack my brain for a memory. Then it came to me. "Jacob!" I said and gave him a hug to which he returned instantly. I went to pull away but he still had his grip on me. I forced a little harder and he let go. "Wow! It's been so long! How have you been?"

He smiled, "Okay."

I heard footsteps and saw Charlie come into the room. When he saw me his eyes widened. His gaze turned to Jacob and his eyes narrowed. I could see the protective papa bear coming out in him. His gaze returned to me and smiled, "Good morning Isabella. Are you ready for school?"

I could tell he wanted me away from them. "Just about." I looked at Jacob, "It's so good to meet you again, Jacob." I gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to his father. "It's nice to see you too." I kissed his cheek as well. "Please excuse me." I said before heading to the kitchen. Jacob and his fathers' eyes never left me.

If I was going to be brutally honest, I enjoyed the attention. Who wouldn't?

As I was slicing an apple, Charlie came up to me. "Hey Bells, um…were you planning on wearing that today?"

I looked down at my outfit, "Yeah, why?"

He shifted uncomfortably. "I-I just think there is a dress code that would see it inappropriate."

"What's wrong with it?" I asked, genuinely surprised.

"It's a little revealing." He answered.

"All it is revealing is my shoulders and a little of my midsection." I said. Besides, this is not my worse top. I had others I was planning on wearing.

"Are you dating anyone?" He asked.

I was a little surprised by that question. "No. I'm single."

"Are you planning on seeing anyone?" He asked, nervous.

I laughed, "It's not the kind of thing I plan. Plus, I just got here. I don't know anyone."

Charlie cocked his head back and forth, "What I mean is…and please don't take offense to this, are you…" He was struggling to find the right words. "Do you like guys or gals right now?" He seemed to be blushing. He was uncomfortable talking about my dating life. Women or Men.

"We've had this talk before. I like both." I said, confused.

He nodded, "Yeah, I know that. What I mean is which do you like more…right now?"

I thought about it for a moment. "You mean like what mood am I in right now?"

He blushed harder, "I wouldn't use those exact words but yeah."

I shrugged, "Which ever. If I _had _to choose, I think I would go with women."

I saw Charlie's body relax and he let out a relived sigh. "I guess…you're happy about that?"

"To be honest, I prefer it. I'm not _as_ worried. Don't get me wrong, I'm still worried, just not as." He said.

I smiled. I was touched by his protectiveness. "Thank you."

"If anyone and I mean _anyone_ is bothering you, let me know. Don't hesitate to call or text. I'll come running. I will grab him by the neck and-"

I held out my hands, "Dad! You can't do that, you're the sheriff!" I said laughing.

He shook his head, "I don't care." He said before leaving.

* * *

><p>I drove to Forks High in the car Charlie got me, a black Lexus. I parked the car and as soon as I got out, it seemed like all of the guys' eyes were on me. I flinched. I liked attention but not <em>this much<em> attention. I quickly walked to the main office, wanting to get rid of the gawking eyes.

"Hello. I'm Isabella Swan and I am a new student." I said to the older lady at the front desk.

She looked up at me and smiled, "Yes, just one moment, please.

I got my schedule and went to my classes. I thought I was safe from horny guys but I was wrong when I went to my classes. I couldn't remember their names but he wouldn't quit staring at me. I think there was even drool. Yuck.

I thought about calling my dad but the thought of him strangling and kicking the shit out of them was too much for me to handle. I then about reporting them but my heart wouldn't allow it. I would feel too upset that I would cost them their job.

As if that wasn't bad enough, I had to deal with the students. The freshmen didn't really give me a hard time. They just stared but the older students, seniors and juniors kept asking me questions. It got the point where the teacher scolded us for talking. Whether he was jealous, I don't know.

It was now lunch time and I was not having a good day. I decided to avoid people by walking down the hall. My eyes caught sight of a flyer on the bulletin board announcing dancing tryouts. I stopped to read it. I was a bit iffy about joining. If the tryouts were going to be anything like today's events, I wouldn't try.

I looked down the hall to make sure no one was looking and put on my iPod and turned up the music. I then started dancing, losing myself. It was a euphoric feeling. I felt every worry slip away.

* * *

><p><em>Rosalie's POV:<em>

It was lunch time and I gathered my things to meet my family at the cafeteria. I walked down the hall and my eyes caught sight of the most gorgeous creature in the world.

My mouth dropped as I drunk in the beauty before me. She had long dark brown curly hair; almost black that reached to the middle of her back, a white lace off-the-shoulder top, she had a figure to die for. It was the body of a dancer, no doubt. Despite her dancing, you could tell she was a dancer. She had curves all in the right places. She looked so soft and feminine. Her skin looked smooth, flawless and she had a light tan. She appeared to be Latin decent.

The girl-_woman_ was dancing. I watched her dance. She seemed so careless and free. Her hips swung, rotated and gyrated, her feet were in rhythm and I heard her heels click every so often. Her dancing was so sexual. Her music was blasting and it seemed so fitting to the dance moves. I stared at her hips as they moved to the rhythm. I felt myself becoming aroused. I fantasized about holding them, caressing them, my hands running up and down her sides as I made love to her.

I shook my head trying to get rid of those thoughts out of respect for her, no matter how tempting she is. She is a woman and deserved to be treated with the upmost respect. If she were with me, I would treat her like the queen she is. I didn't even know who she was.

I walked to her and tapped her on the shoulder. My fingers tingled at the spot where it touched bare skin.

She whipped around, startled. I see her blush and I held my breath, not wanting to inhale her scent.

I smiled as she turned her music off and took her earphones out. "Sorry." I started to panic as I realized I didn't really have a reason to talk to her. I obviously didn't think that far ahead.

I didn't really have much of a choice so I improvised. "Are you a new student?"

She just stared at me in awe. Well, that made me feel a little better. It bought me time to think.

"Yes." She answered in a Colombian accent.

"Did you need help in finding the cafeteria?" I asked.

"That would be good. Thank you." She said with a smile.

"It's down here." I said pointing.

We walked together in silence. It had to have been the most awkward moment of my life. Wanting to break the awkward feeling, I said, "My name is Rosalie Hale by the way."

"Isabella Swan." She said taking my hand.

"You're a very good dancer. I was impressed."

She blushed, "Thank you."

"How long have you been dancing?" I asked

"Pretty much all my life. I have Latin blood running through my veins. It's how we express ourselves." She said. I loved her accent.

I smiled, "Do you do any other type of dance?"

"Latin, belly and tango. I love the Cha-cha, Samba, pretty much anything Latin." She said with a smile.

"There is dancing tryouts today. Are you going to attend?" I asked.

She nodded, "I thought about it. I think I may."

We reached the door and I opened it, motioning her to go first. "You're welcome to sit with me and my family." I said. I was desperate to be near her. Plus, there was no way I was going to let any guy get her. I knew I had to slow down. I didn't know if she was straight or a lesbian. A part of was very hopeful though.

She seemed to think about it, "If your family wouldn't mind-"

I grabbed her hand and led her, "They wouldn't."

I stopped us in front of the table and looked at my family. I pleaded with them with my eyes to be on their best behavior. I looked to Alice and saw that she had a knowing smile. Edward had a smirk on his face, he obviously read my thoughts. Jasper eyes were wide open, probably from the shock of my arousal. I did my best to tone it down. Emmett had a grin that could make people think he just won something.

"Hey guys, this is Isabella Swan, she will be joining us today. Isabella, this is Emmett, Edward, Jasper, and Alice." I said, motioning with my hand.

She waved, "Hello. Nice to meet you."

They all said hi back. We sat down and asked her questions about herself. We made sure to tell her a little about us so she wouldn't feel awkward.

* * *

><p><em>Alice's POV:<em>

I sat back and listened to Isabella. I couldn't help but smile. I see a light in Rosalie's eyes that I have never seen before. And it was all thanks to Isabella. I think Rosalie found her mate.

We were on the subject of dancing to which it seemed that she had a passion for when I was swept into a vision.

_Rosalie said that she can't dance and Isabella flirted, saying she can. She just needed the right partner. Isabella grabbed Rosalie's hand and led her to an empty spot of the cafeteria. Isabella placed her hands on Rosalie's hips, guiding her. They proceeded to dance and everyone's attention was on them._

_The guys took pictures and video. Some even had the nerve to run up to them; asking to cut in, this brought 'territorial Rosalie' out. A side of her no human ever lived through._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it. I enjoyed writing this, especially Charlie's part. I have one of those overprotective fathers that doesn't want <strong>_**anyone**_** touching or even looking at me. I can't even go with him to the hardware store. XD**


End file.
